


A new game to play

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Earth entertainment, Fisting, Lactation, Licking, Multi, Nudity, Playing Games, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Rubbing, Spinel goes all out, Squirting, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond discover a curious form of Earth entertainment, and propose it to Spinel as a game.





	A new game to play

>It had been a few months since the Diamonds had adopted Spinel into their lives. Spinel loved her new life in the palace on Homeworld with the previous dictators. She shared many happy moments with the Diamonds, juggling and dancing with them, playing games, even participating in the games Pink used to do for them, like the singing game. Spinel didn't know many songs at first, but she spent time learning new ones while the Diamonds were distracted with the few official duties they had left to attend to.  
>The group also made a habit of sitting together just to enjoy forms of entertainment from alien worlds together. Earth was a particular favorite of the group, there were many fascinating shows to watch in many different genres.  
>During one such session of watching Earth entertainment, the group had plugged in a movie marked "XXX extreme lesbian sex XXX." As the human females performed various lewd acts on each other, each Diamond felt themselves getting flustered. White's face broke out in a bright pink blush, widening and darkening as the scenes of women teasing each other kept playing, Blue's emotional powers started becoming uncontrollable, driving the desires she was feeling up and affecting many gems within the vicinity. Yellow's body crackled with energy as she absentmindedly stroked her crotch and gemstone, her own lust heightened by the random waves of Blue's powers. Spinel herself smiled and laughed, intently paying attention to the screen and taking note of all the various things the human women did with each other.  
>When the video stopped playing, each of the Diamonds looked at each other, then all three turned their gaze towards the tiny Spinel. White spoke up first, her face still burning with embarrassment and arousal burning in her loins. "Sp-spinel, I, we have something special to ask of you."  
>Spinel smiled as she stretched her body up and brought her eyes level with White's "What'cha wanna ask me your radiance?"  
>"I, that is to say we.....oh how do I ask this?" White found herself at a loss for words.  
>It was Yellow that picked up where she left off, shouting out in annoyance. "Oh for stars sake White! I'll ask her. Spinel, I want to try some of the things in the movie, and based on White's face and Blue's aura, they also want to try some of the acts too!"  
>Spinel looked over at Yellow then at Blue, her smile widening. "Oh, you want to try the game they were playing?! I'd be happy to help you all out!" With a flash, Spinel's outfit was phased off of her form, with the exception of her pink gloves and shoes. Her breasts sat fully exposed upon her body, tiny little mounds with dark pink nipples and a newly formed pussy between her legs.  
>"So what are you waiting for?! We can start when you all get prepared for the game! Oh, this is going to be a lot of fun!" Spinel spoke out in glee as she started planning out what she wanted to do in her mind, combining what she had seen on the screen with her own tricks. She giggled and laughed as she rubbed her gloved hands together in anticipations. She would make her playmates and companions feel great.  
>One by one, the Diamonds phased away their outfits too, their nude bodies on full display to each other and to Spinel.  
>Blue's breasts were the largest of the group proportionally, two lovely blue mounds like small hills upon her thick blue frame, her cunt already dripping in anticipation. >Yellow's form was thinner but more muscular, her chest the flattest of the group, her own cunt dripping from her desires, her body still coursing with current that she was desperately trying to settle down before they started.  
>White's form was a nice blend of thick and muscles, her nipples a bright pink upon her form, matching the hue of her blush. Her own pussy lips had a pinkish color as well, quivering as she felt the air run along her exposed form.  
>Spinel watched as the Diamonds took their positions, White in the middle, Blue to her left, Yellow to her right. Spinel didn't bother asking if they were fully ready, when they all sat down and the sparks from Yellow's body faded, she got to work.  
>Spinel's limbs and body began to stretch out, her left arm wrapping around Yellow's body, her right arm wrapping around Blue's. Spinel positioned her crotch in front of White's mouth before her legs twisted around White's body, her feet lengthening out and twisting together as they reached White's quivering cunt. Spinel's breasts stretched out and expanded towards the mouths of the other two Diamond's, her lift nipple at Yellow's, her right nipple at Blue's. Spinel's hands balled up in fists at the entrances of Blue's and Yellow's dripping cunts.  
>Spinel let out a giggle as she thrust her fists into Yellow's and Blue's pussies while her tangled feet penetrated White's quivering pussy lips. Spinel could feel each of their cunts tightening around her limbs as she thrust them within the Diamond's forms, the lengths of her arms and legs gently caressing all three Diamond's bodies as she tightened, loosened, and shifted the coils around, stroking Blue's and Yellow's gems and breasts as she worked.  
>Pleasure began coursing through the Diamond's bodies as they felt Spinel stimulate their pussies. Blue and Yellow tentatively started sucking at Spinel's enlarged and stretched breasts, while White started to run her tongue along the outside of Spinel's pussy. Spinel let out a light moan of pleasure as she felt herself getting licked and sucked, her pussy expanding wider to allow White's tongue to penetrate her easier.  
>Spinel's body tingled with pleasure as she started to stroke the Diamond's bodies faster, her arms and legs gently caressing their breasts, torsos, and stomachs, their pussy walls tightening further around her fists and feet as she pushed them deeper into the Diamonds's pussies as she picked up the tempo of her thrusts. Spinel's tongue drooped out of her mouth as she felt White's tongue start to delve into her own cunt, her body stretching further as White Diamond probed her body, her walls simultaneously tightening around the large tongue and loosening enough to allow the larger portions of it to enter her body.  
>Spinel's tongue stetched upwards towards White's gem as her pinky fingers exited Yellow's and Blue's pussies and stretched up towards their chests. Spinel wanted to stimulate their gems more directly, not satisfied with the light rubs her arms were giving Yellow's and Blue's chest gems. Her pinkies slipped under her coiled arms as her tongue stretched up to White's forehead, dripping with saliva as she let out a strange moan, pleasure increasing in her form as she felt Yellow's and Blue's tongues swirl and suck at her breasts more intently.  
>Spinel could feel her body stretching out much further that she'd ever stretched before, her tongue gently wrapping around the edges of White's gem and running along its surface as she swirled the stretched portions around the large stone, her pinky fingers mimicking the motions around Yellow's and Blue's gems. Shudders of pleasure coursed through each Diamond at the new source of stimulation, their muffled moans starting to fill and echo through the chambers, the sound heightening all four gem's arousal.  
>Spinel picked up the pace of her thrusts with her feet and fists, coiled her arms tighter around the forms of the Diamonds as she stroked and caressed their bodies at a faster pace. She could feel the three pussies quivering and tightening around her limbs, could feel the subtle vibrations coursing through each of the large gem's bodies. She could feel her own body shaking as a liquid began flowing from her breasts and as she felt her own pussy walls stretching out further and clamping tighter around White's tongue, her belly now bulging large from how deep the Diamond had pushed into her, the bump rolling from her naval up to her gem and back down as White kept working her tongue within Spinel's body.  
>The quartet of gems were close now, Blue's body started giving off an emotion aura once more, flooding the chambers and the surrounding areas with her arousal and pleasure. Gems within a five mile radius devolved into stroking their own bodies and caressing each other's forms at the sudden surge of feelings. Yellow's body crackled with energy once more, but instead of destabilizing the group, it heightened their sensitivity. Each stroke, each rub, each lick and suck felt five times better than before, the group was working into a faster frenzy of motions. Blue and Yellow sucked at Spinel's breasts with more vigor, more liquid squirting out from her nipples as they worked their mouths and tongues along her expanded flesh. White's tongue was now constantly brushing her get from within, the bulge on her body moving into the lower parts of her throat as her body continued to stretch and tighten around the large gem's tongue.  
>Spinel picked up her own pace as well at the new heightened sensations. Her arms and legs were stroking the three Diamonds forms in a blur of motion, their breasts bouncing up and down as she moved, their pussies clamping as tight as they could around her fists and legs as she brushed against their shifted cervices, her pinky fingers and tongue stretched out far enough to cover and caress the entirety of their exposed gemstones. Their muffled moans grew louder and could be heard echoing through the entire palace now.  
>With final quick motions, each Diamond and Spinel were pushed over the edge. Liquid filled Yellow's and Blue's mouths as they swallowed it down eagerly, their pussies squirting out and coating Spinel's fists and the base of her arms, White's pussy squirting out and coating Spinel's feet and heels with her own fluids. Spinel's pussy squirted enough cum to give White Diamond a small puddle of fluid within her mouth.  
>Spinel's limbs slowly retracted into normal size as the four gems laid back on the floor and reveled in the afterglow of the orgasm, panting and moaning as Blue's and Yellow's powers began to wear off. Spinel's body didn't snap back into form entirely, her noodle limbs still covering parts of the Diamond's nude forms, the small pink gem's main body having slid down from White's mouth and between the breasts on her chest, her arms covering the nipples of Blue and Yellow, her legs stretching down to White's naval still. Her tongue rested on White's nose, her breasts flopped down to the sides of White's body, still large and leaking fluid.  
>As the afterglow died down, and Spinel's limbs started to retract the rest of the way, the three Diamond's spoke up.  
>Blue started the group off, a wide smile crossing her face. "Well, that was a lovely experience. We simply must play this game again sometime!"  
>Yellow wore a smile of her own as she nodded. "I concur, the sensations were extravagant, unlike any I've ever felt before. We must do this again!"  
>The blush on White Diamond's face returned as she spoke up, her gaze fixated on Spinel, still resting on her nude form. "Wh-what do you think Spinel? Would you like to p-play this game again sometime?"  
>Spinel panted for a moment before she shakily stood up on White's nude body and nodded. "Y-yeah! That was.....wow that was something else! Maybe.....maybe we can keep sessions smaller though? That.....that took a lot out of me. You could take turns!"  
>White nodded with a smile. "Sounds reasonable, we'll work out the details later."  
>So it was that Spinel and the Diamonds agreed on a new way to pass the time with each other. Each found themselves looking forward to experiencing the game again, even if it was on a smaller scale. They couldn't wait to play again, and to find out what other games alien cultures had to offer to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just wanted an excuse to use Spinel's powers and push them to extremes. I wonder if she had a limit to how far she can stretch, or if it's whatever she wants.


End file.
